Forward Unto Light: Forerunners Path
by Its Me Fi
Summary: Sequel to my first book, Forward Unto Light, Nep' Faylon wakes up surprisingly not dead and finds himself stranded on a seemingly lifeless planet and must now find away back to civilization but unbeknowist to him: The flood has other plans
1. massive update alert!

Forward unto light forerunners path massive update chapter alert

Ok so here is the deal, I haven't updated for so long because of life and I just didn't have the inspiration to write but now I have been doing so major studying of forerunners and so on and so forth

enough with the theatrics!

I have deleted every chapter and i am going to start all over again and return to my original storyline, if you are still reading and following my story i am very thankfull and i promise i will start all over and start updating when i can, thank you and i am again very sorry for not updating for so long


	2. Where am i? Why am i still alive?

ok so here is the first updated chapter of this story, enjoy! hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon let out a low growl as he came to, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, the lighting on the bridge was flickering and the smell of plasma fires was strong in his nostrils. He slowly sat up and looked around the bridge and saw his two energy swords laying not far from him, he stood up and walked over to them picking them up and putting them on his upper thigh where they magnetized to the armor plating with a silent '<em>clack' <em>he took another look at his surroundings and walked towards one of the two doors of his once magnificent bridge which was now in pieces and waited for it to open automatically, after a few minutes of the door failing to open he grabbed one of his energy swords and activated it, its twin blue blades shimmered with energy as he stabbed at the door and was happy to see it slide through it like a knife through butter, he quickly cut a whole large enough for him to climb through and de-activated his energy sword and climbed through into the dark barely lit hall way.

Once both his hoof like feet (**A/N: that is what the feet of an elite look like to me so that how im describing them) ** hit the scorched metal of the hall way he waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and saw that there were multiple plasma fires rising up from the plating of the walls and floor, he took and silent deep breath and ran down the hallway his energy shields glowing bright from the fire, he made it to the end just as he heard the annoying beeping in his ears signaling that his shields were nearly depleted. He took a right down the hallway heading towards the hangar of his now destroyed ship hoping that they will at least be a still working banshee so he can get out of the ship, as he walked he slowly thought to himself

'_Why am I still alive? The last thing I remember was ordering my remaining crew and the humans to evacuate and then flying the ship into the flood portal' _

He took another turn into a dimly lit hallway and continued walking and thinking to himself

'_Maybe this is all just a…..ugh what do the humans call that word? Ah an illusion, maybe I am dead and this is just an illusion my spirit fabricated'_

He hit a 4-way junction in the hallway and he paused as he thought for a moment of which way it may be, after a few minutes he continued forward until he reached another malfunctioning door. He activated his energy sword and cut a hole in the door and stepped through. Once he did he looked around and if elite's could smile then this certain elite would of as he saw that he had finally reached the hangar and saw that there were to his dismay a lot of wreckages of ships from banshee's to seraphs. He walked towards a Seraph that looked to be in working order, he climbed onto the top of it and opened the emergency hatch and dropped into it. A quick look of his surroundings showed that the inside was intact, he walked to the cabin and sat in one of the command chairs and swept his hand over the control console which lit to life and began a diagnostic, while the ship was doing a self-diagnostic he took some time to collect his thoughts and try to figure out what had happened and wondered what had become of his crew…

* * *

><p>yes i know it is short but i didnt have much time to work on it because i figured i have kept you all waiting long enough as it is but i promise that there will be longer chapters, please review because i wont get better unless you review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	3. Eridani and The Beast

Forerunners path chapter 2

hey here is chapter 2, it looked long on word but im not sure if its long enough as i promised but its long nonetheless, please review and give critique or give me a good review or something, because review will help inspire me to write more and update more often so please do so, it will really help show that im doing a good job, anyway, enjoy! hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>...Nep' faylon was jerked from his train of thought as a series of beeps emitted from the command console of the seraph alerting him that the self-diagnostic was complete, he looked at the holographic screen as the reports scrolled across it in sanghelian <strong>(an: sorry if I spelled it wrong)** and he read it quietly and saw that aside from a few minor damages the seraph was flight worthy for a while but would need to go under some repairs for it to be combat ready, he nodded silently to himself and stood up then turned and exited the seraph and said to himself quietly in his deep voice

"I should head to the armory, who knows what is out there"

He walked towards the exit of the hangar but stop when he heard the all too familiar sound of the accursed parasite. He activated his energy sword and looked around the hangar for the source of the abomination that had killed so many of his brethren. He took a quick glance at his motion tracker and saw what anyone else would see, red dots of varying and increasing sizes making it hard for him to locate where one was specifically. Suddenly they all started to converge towards him and he got into a ready stance, the red blips got closer and closer until suddenly….they disappeared. He looked around at the obvious empty hangar and then at his motion tracker again and the muttered to himself after he concluded that the area around him was safe

"Must have been damaged in the crash"

He deactivated his energy sword but drew his other energy sword ready to activate both of them should he be ambushed. He continued walking towards one of the many exits on the bottom floor of the hangar but changed his course when he saw one of the mobile weapon pods that were so commonly seen in the field and opened it, the pod opened with a small hiss and the front panel swung open to reveal 4 Needler's

'Needler's, I have never been really fond of them but it is all I have for right now and anything will do'

He grabbed one of the Needler's and opened the other 3 grabbing what spare ammo they had in them, he set one of his swords onto his thigh and let go as it magnetized to it and held the weapon in his free hand glancing at the ammo count and saw that he had 40 rounds. He let out a deep sigh and set the Needler on his right thigh since his left held his other energy sword and walked back to the seraph and climbed in. He sat down on the command chair and began entering a series of commands into the seraph's control console and it silently lifted into the air and the invisible barrier shimmered out of existence as the ship approached it and glided out of the hangar. Nep' faylon leaned over and tapped a holographic button and a holographic screen appeared in front of him as he replaced his hand on the console so he could pilot the seraph. He gasped in surprise as the screen in front of him showed a bright blue cloudless sky with rolling green hills with a few tree's dotting the landscape, he turned the seraph so he could look at the remains of his once powerful flag ship. The ship had crashed on the shore of a very large glistening clear river, several fires burned on most of the hull and a large gash could be seen on the once grey metal on the right side of the hull. The engines were no longer on the back of the ship, no, the engines and bits of his ship were scattered behind it as if they fell off and were destroyed as he slid to a stop on the now blackened land scape behind it like a black scorched scar.

He piloted the seraph to fly downwards of the river as he thought to himself

'_perhaps there may be a small village along the river, if there is the villagers may be able to tell me where I landed' _

He continued to admire the landscape and its beauty, comforting thoughts of his home world entered his mind and he inwardly smiled at the thought of returning to his home land and finally settling down, maybe just maybe he would have a chance of doing that if he ever returned to his home world, he had certainly earned the right to do so as he had served twice the amount of years in the covenant military, with his years of service and commanding rank he would be able to live a comfortable life for the rest of his days. If he ever returned home that is. He looked at the landscape one last time before returning his attention back to the task at hand: Finding any signs of life.

A quick glance at the ships motion tracker revealed that there weren't any life signs for miles in all directions, he was about to look at the view screen again when suddenly the ship motion tracker revealed a large cluster of buildings to the east, he veered the seraph to fly towards the buildings and looked at the view screen which now showed the buildings faintly coming into view. A few minutes passed and the buildings began to appear more defined and detailed and Nep' faylons hopes of finding life were crushed when he saw that the buildings showed signs of massive structural damage and decay, but what piqued his curiosity was that there was what appeared to be several trails of smoke, he counted 4 all in all, normally he would think nothing more of it as just the burning fires from vehicles but then another thought crossed his mind

'_maybe they could be…..what did the humans call it? Ahh now I remember, camp fires or maybe it could be a call for help' _

He piloted the seraph to glide upwards and he angled it so it looked as though it were turning and he moved his command chair as though he were looking at the way it would be turning, the holographic command console turned with him as did the view screen and upon closer inspection they were indeed signal fires as he saw that several logs had been cut and placed like a tepee and were burning, a closer look at the surroundings showed that the surrounding area of the signal fires was partially destroyed and looked as though a small battle had been waged around the area but there were no bodies, only blast marks of unknown origin, some of the marks looked to be caused by plasma but he couldn't say for sure. He activated the seraph's broadcast system and set it for all frequencies and said in English to the best of his abilities (**A/N: I am studying the elites language and later on through the story I will begin having him speak in his native tongue every now and then, but I can't say for certain cause their database for their language is massive**)

"This is the ship master of the flag ship Forward Unto Light, I see your signal fires is anyone down there? I mean no harm to anyone who is I seek only help for as to where I have crashed and what planet I am on"

He ended the broad cast and set it to repeat itself so that he would not have to keep repeating it himself and could save precious power that he would probably need later on. He continued to pilot the seraph to fly around the signal fires and scanned the surrounding area for signs of life, covenant technology may be advanced but was not as powerful as he had hoped on the seraph as it could not identify body heat signatures as this type of seraph was built for combat, not scouting or search and rescue runs. He continued to look at the motion tracker when suddenly one of his holographic consoles began to beep, he looked at it and saw that he was receiving a reply to his broadcast, he entered a series of commands and another view screen flickered to life beside the one showing the surrounding landscape so he could see where he was going. He turned his attention to the second view screen which showed the image of to his surprise, a human, the human had brown hair that badly need a haircut, in his opinion, with tired blue eyes and wore, to his yet again surprise, a human military uniform with what he thought were the ranks of captain and looked to be around his mid 30's.

The human was silent, obviously surprised to see an elite, and stared at him for a few minutes before saying with a slightly scratchy voice

"_You know when I set those fires me and my remaining team had our doubts that we would be rescued but I guess we were wrong, I am surprised to see that you are a elite and I am betting you want to know where we are so you can call your fellow split lip sons of b****** and come and kill us" _

Nep' faylon was silent and took a deep breath to calm himself before replying in his deep voice

"My name is Nep' faylon, former ship master of the Forward Unto Light, which crashed a few hundred miles from this city, I mean no harm as my entire crew is dead as far as I know, apparently you have not heard of the treaty that was made between the humans and elite's"

The human captain looked skeptical about the treaty before saying

"_What do you mean a treaty?"_

"The elite's defected from the prophets and their lies, their path leads only to death and destruction"

The human captain looked convinced before replying

"_Fair enough, but before I tell you where me and my men are stationed I will have to see you are telling the truth, land on the east side of the city where me and a few of my men are waiting now, we were looking for supplies in the city"_

The elite nodded before cutting the transmission and flew towards said side of the city, as he flew there the thought to himself

'_I was lead to believe that all humans knew of the treaty, how could this human not know of it? Perhaps he wasn't listening as most humans do'_

As he neared the edge he saw two flashing lights in the oncoming darkness as the day began to come to an end, from memory he knew that the two small blue flashing lights were directing him on the position of his ship and where to land. He began to follow the movement of the two blue lights and began to lower the seraph until his proximity sensors began to beep meaning he was nearing the ground. The seraph came to a hovering stop and he powered the seraph down and it hit the ground with an audible thud and he opened the rear entrance hatch of the seraph and climbed out and was met with the blinding beams of 4 flashlights, he shielded his snake like eyes and said

"Before we do anything else turns those lights off humans"

A few minutes passed before the beams of light winked out of existence and Nep' faylon lowered his arm and blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the increasing darkness and saw the human captain from before and 3 other men who's faces he couldn't see behind the helmet, they all had their weapons trained on him, one human had a shotgun while the other 2 had assault rifles and the captain had a pistol of which model he could not guess as they mostly looked all the same to him. After a while the captain said

"Give us your weapons, don't want an accident now do we?"

Reluctantly he handed over his energy swords and the needler and replied

"What planet are we on? The map's on the seraph do not reveal to me my location"

The captain replied after lowering his pistol and looking at him intently

"We're on a forerunner planet that we nicknamed 'Eridani' it's the farther from the sun In the system, our ship '_The Reverance' _crashed into the planet as we passed by it when we lost power from an EMP from an unknown origin and the planet's gravity pulled us in, most of the crew is dead but the remaining survivors including ourselves took shelter in the wreckage, these creatures attacked one of our scouting teams, we don't know what they are but they move fast and attack mostly during the day when we run into them, haven't seen anything like em and-"

Suddenly there was a loud shriek of metal that came from seraph and it exploded in a frenzy of plasma fire and metal. Nep' faylon whirled around and saw a creature of massive size, it had sleek black armor like skin and glittering red eyes with 6 inch claws on its hands and feet two black horns protruded out from behind its massive head...

* * *

><p>Ok here it is like i said earlier please review because it will help show how many people are reading and if i am doing a good job and will help inspire me to write more and maybe even help me consider making a 3rd or 4th book but im not sure right now because of how little reviews i am getting, i wont get better unless yall give critique and maybe just maybe i would look into making an animated series but i dont know, maybe say so in a review or i may make a poll but who knows right now because im not sure how long this will be because im toggling my youth group, school, and life around along with this i may make a priority or schedule of updating every other day but i cant say for sure its all up in the air right now, anyway TALLY-HO!<p> 


	4. The Fight

Forerunners path chapter 3

hey guys sorry about not updating but internet went down so i had to wait till i got to school to upload it but had some problems, i know its short but i still wanted to post what i had so that i can keep everyone happy with updates, i promise the next one will be longer, anyway enjoy! hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>…The creature roared, rippling the sound barrier, and swiped at Nep' faylon who in turn rolled out of the way and roared at the human marines<p>

"Give me my weapons!"

A marine threw him the needler and energy sword he gave them just as the creature grabbed the marine who screamed in fear and surprise which was then cut short as the creature crushed him in his big as football field hands. Nep' faylon equipped his needler and pulled the trigger firing all of the pink needles that were in the clip all of which hit their mark in its right black armored knee and within a few seconds exploded violently sending out pink mist in all directions along with the shards from the needle's. The creature roared and fell to one knee, Taking advantage of this, Nep' faylon activated his energy swords and ran towards the creature jumping onto his hand and began to stab at its eye managing to slash its right eye. The creature roared in pain and primal fury, Nep' faylon jumped down when it stood up clutching its right eye and continued roaring rippling the sound barrier. It then proceeded to turn and run off, Nep' faylon let out a sigh of relief and turned to see that the human marines that he had recently met had run off leaving him behind.

Puzzled, he de-activated his energy swords wanting to save power, and he began to run off towards the river and jumped in…..

* * *

><p>please review, it will help to know that you all are happy and have faith in me updating, anyway like i said i wont get better unless yall tell me if i am getting better plus it helps to inspire me :) TALLY-HO!<p> 


	5. a grave danger

Forerunners path chapter 4

hey guys, sorry about the wait but i made this chapter slightl longer, it seemed longer on word but not so much on this but oh well at least it is MUCH longer than the last chapter, enjoy! hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>…..Nep' faylon started swimming across the water as fast as he could as he was unsure of any sea life that lived in the river, he made it to the other side several minutes later and continued walking as his seraph was destroyed meaning that he would be able to get anywhere fast. On a worse note he was beginning to get hungry which of course meant that he would need to eat soon and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He looked up at the dark cloudless sky taking a deep breath of the now clean air which he savored before continuing to walk on. As he walked he tuned his ears to his surroundings listening for any signs of wild life, all was silent save for the soft crunch of soft grass and dirt as his feet touched the ground.<p>

He paused as he heard an unfamiliar sound, it was a cross between a deep moan from one of the human Sea-Beasts he had seen but was unsure of its true origin. He looked at his motion tracker knowing that it may deceive him and saw a rather large red dot equivalent to a hunter moving past behind him. He turned around and saw a truly magnificent sight, it looked like a massive mammoth but instead of a single jointed leg it had three, it had a snout that was as long as a human classroom with two tusks half its size and had dark brownish fur and a mane which was a darker brown with a slight hint of gold to it and its ear seemed to be non-existent. He continued to watch in awe as the single one joined a large herd of its fellow brethren not far off and they moved as one off into the distance.

"Magnificent"

He said to himself in his deep voice, He turned and continued walking in his desired path for several hours before he saw the shadow of a structure not far from him

'_good, perhaps I can take shelter'_

He began to quicken his pace towards the shelter for a few minutes before he started running towards it before he came to a sudden stop when he noticed several things flying through the air followed by a loud screech, he stared up at the flying creatures and gripped both his energy swords in his clawed hands tightly expecting a fight when suddenly they….continued flying overhead ignoring him and continued flying on, upon closer inspection he saw that they were a dark crimson blue with ruby red eyes and their wings looked that of a bats except they were both a rough foot long and their body seemed to be rather bony in several places. He tore his eyes from the large flock of creatures flying over head and took note of the increase of the now noisy wildlife of the planet.

He reached the structure within a half hour slightly out of breath from running for so long and stopped when he noticed that the structure was that of what was usually seen on a halo, he stared up at it and heard a loud whirring sound followed by the sound of energy being discharged and he looked up at its two odd pillar like triangles (**A/N: I am dead serious they look like awkward triangles to me except they are slightly stretched out when I see them in-game, if someone has a different opinion please do tell in the comments ****) **and saw an arrow ball of energy discharge from the top, he took a deep breath and prayed to the forerunner to allow him to step onto their sacred ground and stepped onto the ram that lead up to the station and when he reached the top he took a quick look around at his surroundings and saw that everything looked as though it hadn't been touch in hundreds of if not thousands of years.

As expected the door slid open with a silent hiss and, out of habit he activated one of his energy swords and walked inside ignoring the hiss of air as the door closed, he reached at his belt and grabbed a plasma torch and activated it and looked around at the walls of the hallway reading the glyphs which didn't mean much to him save for the fact that they read

'Caution treads carefully'

He continued walking until he entered a large well lit room and he de-activated his plasma torch and put it away and he looked at his surroundings, the room was occupied with large forerunner generators that hummed with energy and pure power, he turned around and saw that the door from which he passed through had melded into the wall and disappeared, literally. Deciding that there may have been a reason for it and indeed there was, an unseen automated voice said in a deadpan drone

'_Warning, containment breach'_

He looked up at the ceiling expecting to see several sentinels but the air above him was empty and bare, instead he heard unearthly howl's and groans, he immediately activated his other energy sword and scanned his surroundings for the accursed parasite. He ducked when a volley of plasma rifle fire flew at his head and missed when he ducked. He looked at his attacker and saw one of his fallen brothers turned infected with the parasite. It pained him to see it as the last facial expression his fallen brother had made was one of pain and fear, he roared in primal fury and ran at his fallen brother and slashed vertically, the body instantly disintegrated and fell to pieces, he dropped the needler he carried in favor of the plasma rifle, with a quick check of its battery he saw that it had 83% battery. He didn't have much time to equip his other energy sword as several infection forms accompanied by a few combat forms of both human and elite and 3 carrier forms followed from a doorway on the other side of the room, he let loose a volley of plasma fire at the combat forms and slashed at two of the combat forms killing them instantly.

The plasma fire hit the infection forms causing them to explode in leaving a splatter of green blood where they were just moments ago, Nep' faylon looked up as did the other combat forms and the infection and carrier forms as the ghostly howl echoed down the hallways, it sounded off two more times before the flood in the room turned and ran down another hallway.

'They are running'

Nep' faylon thought to himself and he turned and looked down the hallway again to see what looked like a writhing mass of flood biomass that slowly moved towards him slowly it began to take shape as it moved down the hall way towards him, first the biomass at the bottom of the creature began to take shape into strong looking legs and then followed the torso and its arm the followed by its head, the torso seemed as though it was comprised of multiple combat forms but they could rarely be seen unless one would look closer then one would be able to make out several combat forms. Its arms seemed to be close to half a football field long with razor sharp claws that looked like it could cut a covenant super carrier in half and still be sharp enough to cut, it legs of course looked that of an elites but it had talons for toes of course and finally the head looked oddly familiar when finally it clicked In his head, it had taken on the form of the beast that he had encountered in the fallen city and he figured that maybe the creature had fallen to the accursed parasite but Nep' faylon could not fathom how such a beast would be able to fall but then again, a single flood spore could destroy a species.

He looked up as it let out a deathly howl and out from its mouth came several infection forms which fell to the floor and began to scurry towards him in a frenzy, without much thinking and though he let loose a volley of plasma shots from his plasma rifle, the blue ball's of plasma cut through the infection forms without much force and they exploded into the small flood spores and covering the floor where the stood moments ago in green blood, the creature howled again and stomped up towards him and began trying to stomp on Nep' faylon. Said elite dove out of the way and ran towards the large hall way that the creature came from and began to run down it trying to get away from the creature. Nep' faylon reached the end of the hallway and dove to the right behind the wall hiding from the creature...

* * *

><p>dont forget to review, it helps inspire me to write more :) so please review<p> 


	6. But how is such a thing possible?

Forward unto light forerunners path chapter 6

sorry for the long wait but school was more important for me and i had to balance my grades, but anyways enjoy! Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon looked around at his surroundings as the flood like creature growled and looked around searching for his prey. After several minutes the creatures stomped towards the exit of the room from which the flood that Nep' Faylon was fighting earlier ran, Said elite let out a relieved sigh and took a closer look at his surroundings taking note of the semi vast expanse of it and the forerunner glyphs that decorated the walls. He noticed a smashed door about his size that was no doubt what was holding the infection forms back.<p>

Then he noticed something peculiar, there was what looked like a closed weapons rack and he walked over to it and rested his 3 finger/clawed hand on its smooth surface and stepped back activating his energy sword in his other hand when it clicked and slowly opened with a hiss revealing what looked like a covenant storm rifle but it was skinnier and much thinner and had a single barrel as long as hit arm. Curious, he grabbed it handle and pulled it off and it opened up automatically and reassembled itself in its previous form but this time it had a glowing orange streak along its side and the sight for it was floating slightly over it, he deactivated his energy sword placing it on his hip and he grabbed the mysterious forerunner weapon and aimed down the sight noticing it had a 2X zoom, he noticed that it did not have a trigger so he tightened his grasp on the handle and wasn't surprised when it fired three glowing rounds of what his assumed was hardlight. To him it looked like a forerunner version of the human battle rifle, deciding to that he was better off with his plasma based weapons he set it back on the rack and grabbed the three orange spiked spheres that looked about the size of plasma grenades that were resting by the forerunner rifle and set them aside for later use.

He looked around the room and saw a downward slanting hallway and walked towards, when he reached it the aged foul smell of death and decay reached his nostrils, he was about to try and cover his non-existent nostril when a new smell reached him, the familiar smell of plasma burns and plasma residue from plasma grenades reached his nostrils. With renewed strength and hope he dashed down the hall ignoring the dead combat forms littering the hallway and he skidded to a stop nearly tripping and falling in the process and kneeled down by a group of to his complete surprise: dead jackals and grunts. He noticed that they had been slashed and beaten by the whip like arms of the combat forms. Deciding that he should continue investigating he grabbed 3 unused plasma grenades from a dead grunt with red armor plating showing that he was a captain and continued walking his plasma sword activated and at the ready along with his plasma rifle and scanned the area with extreme focus. To his surprise he heard the frightened whispers of grunts and hurried to the noise when he heard

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He turned the corner and saw 4 grunts huddled in a corner shaking in fear and the grunt who spoke had ran off from the group only to bump into Nep' faylons legs and fall onto his backside. The grunt looked up in fear and let out a cry of surprise then immediately jumped to its feet and said

"Noble one!"

His comrades looked up in surprise and joined its comrade, upon inspection he noticed there armor was black meaning they were spec ops also meaning that their commander should be close by; he looked around before saying his deep voice seemed as though it echoed off every wall

"Where is your commander?"

One of the grunts replied in his high pitched voice

"Dead noble one! The infection got him!"

Contemplating this Nep' faylon replied

"Where is your squad, what ship did you come from? What was your mission? Quickly now!"

The grunts looked at each other then a different one replied

"Our ship is in orbit above the planet Noble One, its name is 'The Reverance' the ship master told us to investigate the structures here! But you should know this Noble One, you are a part of the crew!"

Nep' faylon was silent for a long while thinking about what they just told him, he broke away from his thoughts when one of the grunts shuffled uncomfortably and then he asked the group of grunts

"Do you know who I am?"

They shook their heads no and he replied

"My name is Imperial Admiral Nep' Faylon"

They looked at each other in surprise and one said

"I mean no offense Noble One but that is impossible, he has been dead for over 46 human years"

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review, i really want to know what yall think and i wont get any better unless you all give me insight on what yall think and plus it helps to inspire me when i read them, so please review...TALLY-HO!<p> 


	7. Reunited

Forerunners path chapter 7: Reunited

Hey everyone, sorry if this is short but im on a short fuse with stress but rest assured im working on a longer one now, again please dont forget to review i would really appreciate it and i truly do mean it please review i need more inspiration, i mean just seeing that a lot of you are viewing my story isnt enough i need to know what you all think so i can get more ideas, that is why forward unto light deviated horribly off the main storyline, so please review anyway, Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon stared on with shock as he heard the grunt tell him this unexpected and unbelievable news, one of the grunts looked concern behind his goggled face (<strong>AN: FYI I will be using the descriptions of halo reach grunts because the halo 4 grunts aren't really that hard to describe, I want more of a challenge) **and said

"Noble one, are you ok?"

Nep' faylon shook himself out of his trance and said

"The time to talk has come to an end, go now: lead me out of this place for I have lost all sense of direction"

The grunts looked at each surprised by what the elite claiming to be a dead imperial admiral had just told them to do, not wanting to incur the elite's wrath they obediently listened and did what all grunts do and walked on all fours as they lead him out of the hallway they were in and as they walked Nep' faylon asked

"Tell me, what has become of our truce with the humans?"

One replied

"The humans broke the truce and attacked your home world oh noble one, the elites have taken over the covenant and restarted the campaign against the humans, it is going slow as the humans have occupied every known world again that we have taken and more"

Nep' faylon was surprised by how well the grunts knew English, normally it was only a few words that were meant to be spoken in fear as they were normally terrified 99 percent of the time. Nep' Faylon remained silent as he took this in and then asked

"And what of the AI on the admiral's ship that I spoke of, where is she?"

One of the grunts who had remained silent the whole time spoke up, his voice was a tad deeper than his fellow short counterparts meaning he was probably older

"Apparently she has reached what the humans call 'metastibility' whatever that means, even though our AI technology has very limited abilities she remains on our side even though most of his crew allied with the humans, though she refuses to help us so we confined her to a containment cell block on our ship as per her request, which was only natural that we allowed it as she was part of a highly respected crew, but I have a question for you: Who are you?"

Nep' Faylon was silent, it was obvious that they would not believe him no matter how much he intimidated them

"Thel-vandama"

Was his reply, The grunt who spoke earlier replied

"You wear the armor of the old zealots, are you a part of the cult who remains loyal to the heretic prophets?"

That answered Nep' faylons next question but said quickly so as to not make them more curious

"I took it from one of my fallen brothers who chose to keep his armor when he was promoted, to honor his memory of course as mine was damaged beyond repair. By now they had reached a ramp that lead to the next level, he knew they were near the exit when he fealt a cool breeze that carried the promise of good rain for crops. He also took note of several mobile covenant weapons caches and the multitude of dead humans and covenant alike and he asked

"What happened here?"

The grunts were about to reply when they were stopped by a group of elites wearing spec ops armor and one of the elites, the leader by the looks of his armor, said in a surprised tone

"Who are you my brother? How did you get in here? What ship do you hail from? Answer me"

Nep' faylon quickly overcoming his shock of reuniting with his brethren and replied

"Thel-Vandama"

The leader replied

"Vandama? That name is unfamiliar to me, are you a loyalist?"

Nep' faylon remained silent for a while wondering what he meant, before he could answer he was hand cuffed (A/N: I have no idea what they use as hand cuffs so we are going to look at this half paragraph through our favourite characters point of view)

He looked up and ordered

"What is the meaning of this brothers!"

The spec ops elites didn't answer his demands and before he could demand again to know why he was handcuffed he fealt a blow to the back of his helmeted head and everything went black…

* * *

><p>Again pleae dont forget to review, TALLY-HO!<p> 


	8. Old Friends reunited Part 1

Forerunners path chapter 8

Like last chapter please review, Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon let out a deep warning growl as he came to, he didn't have to open his eyes and look to even know that he was sitting in the brig of a covenant super carrier. He opened his snack like eyes to see two elite minors staring him down with their arms crossed, a plasma rifle resting at their side. He slowly sat up realizing that his armor was gone as was his weapons and he was only garbed in a somewhat long loin cloth made of an animal native to his home world, he also took note that he was hand cuffed with his hands in front of him. He didn't bother with demanding to know why he was being held prisoner, for an elite to lose his armor means one of two things: he was to be sentenced to death with an execution duel to the death with a highly trained elite with a next to impenetrable personal shielding system while would have no armor or shield just an energy sword, or he was being treated as a POW and will be questioned till they saw no use for him and then they would kill him. Either way, he was screwed.<p>

He sat there staring at the floor coming to terms with his death so he would not die with any regrets as did all elites in his position. He looked up when he heard the familiar heavy footsteps of two Hunters followed by 4 elite majors by his guess and then the footsteps of what he guess was the ship master. Soon enough his guess was right when he saw said group approach his cell and the two elite minors bowed their heads in acknowledgement at the ship master who had the armor of a zealot but he noticed that armor was different not doubt upgraded, the elite stared at him for a moment before asking his voice holding a slight hint of sadness

"Coming to terms with your death, brother?"

Nep' faylon replied, he swore that the voice sounded familiar but from where he could not recall

"I shall walk the path of my forefathers soon, I have no regrets"

The ship master sighed heavily and ordered

"leave us, I shall talk to him alone"

The hunters along with the majors and two minors nodded and left, after their footsteps could no longer be heard the ship master looked at Nep' Faylon and said

"Tell me, do you not remember who I am?"

Said elite being question replied

"If I am to be executed, I wish to be alone for a few more moments with my thoughts before I pass, I do not wish to be troubled with questions that involve my past"

The elite ship master, deciding to take another approach said after beckoning with his clawed hand to someone that Nep' Faylon could not see and walked off leaving the imperial admiral turned Prisoner Of War to be alone with his thoughts. No one came to visit him for the next few hours nor did the guards come near him but when one had no choice they would quicken there pace so they could hurry up and pass him. The next few agonizingly slow hours that passed by were uneventful until his cell door flickered out of existence and two elite minors walked up and forcefully shoved a humanoid looking android into his cell and the energy barrier flickered back to life. Staring on with curious eyes Nep' Faylon just watched as the android slowly stood up and looked at him with electric green eyes, the humanoid was in fact an android with sleek steel metal incasing its inner workings and resembled a woman and was roughly a few meters short of the average adult male, She continued staring at him until her face contorted into a face of pure hatred to one of immediate respect and shock and she said in a surprisingly familiar voice

"Admiral!?"

He looked at her with a questioning look and said his deep voice holding sadness

"That is a title I no longer hold, I am to be sentenced to death soon so please heed my last wishes and leave me alone to my thoughts, I wish to not be troubled in my final moments"

The androids face took on a look of sympathy and she sat down beside him resting one of her thin metal hand on his shoulder saying

"It is me, Mia do you not remember me?"

Nep' faylon let out a fury filled roar of anger and frustration saying

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The android jumped clearly not expecting him to react like this and she sighed saying loudly to the minors outside standing guard

"Deactivate this barrier or by the gods I swear I will shut this ship down"

The minors acted quickly doing as she order she stepped out taking one last sympathetic look at the condemned elite before leaving as the barrier reactivated

Mia's POV

Mia continued walking down the hallway as she thought to herself

'if only he would snap out of this state of his'

She turned down another hallway ignoring the elites who bowed halfway to her in honor and respect, she was after all the very AI that served a hero to the elites. She stepped onto the bridge of the reverence, the first covenant super carrier to be constructed for war after nearly a few decades of peace and order. She approached the ship master who asked hopefully

"Well? Is he really him? Is Nep' Faylon?"

She let out a growl, or the best she could manage, and replied

"I told you he is, but you do not believe me I did after all serve him up until his supposed death, but he wont snap out of his little state of thinking he is doomed to death, why not just give him back his armor and stop treating him like a blasted prisoner?"

The elite sighed finally coming to terms with what the android said and replied

"Of course, I guess we can start putting an end to this little 'charade' as you put it but I am only releasing him because you say he is, after all as you put it: you have been serving him until his supposed death"

-Nep' Faylon's POV-

Not even an hour had passed after he met the android claiming to be his dead AI when he heard the sounds of the ship master walking furiously and stopped in front of his cell, the ship master was accompanied by 4 spec ops elites all wielding energy swords which were activated, the barrier flickered out of existence and the ship master stomped up to him and grabbed his neck and lifted him of his feet and threw him to the floor, Nep' faylon slowly got onto one knee only to have an armored fist come into contact with the side of his and he fell to the ground seeing stars and the ship master said

"Get up you old fool, I thought the imperial admiral: the admiral I served with since we both joined the academy-the admiral I trusted up to the end as he flew his ship, the crown jewel of our navy, into the very parasites heart- the admiral I thought had died and became a hero and was named the leader of the gods for his sacrifice, I thought you would face your death with a little more courage and wouldn't act like a minor would when he is sentenced to death"

Nep' Faylons eyes snapped open, he knew that voice. Oh he knew it all to well, he let out a deep chuckle and only then did he notice that his binding were laying on the floor lifeless. He got on all fours and then with surprising speed and swiftness that would seem impossible threw a punch at the ship masters abdomen only to be met by a hand catching it and the hand catching his fist grabbed his forearm and Nep' faylon did the same, the ship master helped him to his feet and Nep' Faylon said

"Neptin"

* * *

><p>Anyway i hope you enjoyed it and like i said earlier please review, i know that you all can hence the fact i am able to review other stories just fine, i am not ordering you to review but i am asking you as an author about to go under writers block and lose inspiration, please review oh yeah in case you want a better look Mayi as an android looks like halsey (or how ever you spell it) in halo legends the package<p> 


	9. Old Friends reunited part 2

Forerunners path chapter 9: Old friends reunited part 2

First off i want to give a special thanks to species unknown for following this story, Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Neptin let out a deep laugh as did Nep' Faylon, Neptin turned and said<p>

"My Brothers, why do you stand there like you know nothing of history? This is Nep' Faylon! Our brother has returned!"

The spec ops elites shook themselves out of their trance and knealt on knee only to stand up again when Nep' Faylon said

"Rise my brothers, there is no need to treat me like I am a god, I am still one of you and always will be, even in death"

Neptin, who had been standing there his clawed hands clasped behind his back hit Nep' Faylon on the back good naturedly and said

"Come, we must get you some new armor and your weapons back, we have much to catch up on and Mia will be happy to see you have returned to us"

They left the cell block and started walking down the hallway towards the armory which was on the other side of the ship, as they walked Neptin explained

"Much has happened since your supposed death"

"I have noticed old friend"

"Yes well you haven't seen the half of it, shortly after your supposed death we entered into a full fledged truce with the humans, we thought it a permanent one as we helped the humans repopulate and revive their lost planets-"

They passed a few hunters who stared at Nep' Faylon with disdain only to get a severe scolding and order on cleaning duty of the whole ship when told them who Nep' Faylon was and he continued as they resumed walking

"-But once we explained and demonstrated the full power of the gods technology and shared it with them did they seize the gods dormant fleets and reactivated them and they turned on us destroying our world-"

Nep' Faylon froze and didn't have to say anything for Neptin to know what he meant and he nodded solemnly and said

"They combined the dreadnaught fleets power and destroyed our world without much effort, but do not fear we tore apart the fleet and now it lies in ruins and the remnant scattered amongst the human fleets, but sadly some of our brothers and half of the covenant who were sympathetic to the humans defected and joined them"

As they resumed walking and entered a hangar on the third level and crossed it as Neptin explained to his shocked friend

"Those who remained loyal to the covenant are called loyalists, as the ones who defected are nicknamed the defectors and bear the symbol of the heretic upon their armor"

By now they reached the armory and was greeted by the weapons master who said

"I already have your new armor ready admiral-"

He stepped to the side to reveal pure crimson white armor with the forerunner symbol of honor etched into its shoulder plates, and clipped onto the top of its shoulder plates was a crimson red cape with the forerunner symbol of power sewn onto the center of it

"-When word of your return onto the ship reached me I immediately set about designing it, you saved my father during one of your campaigns and I shall be forever grateful, I am honored to present you this armor"

Nep' faylon walked up to the armor examining it closely, it looked like a truly magnificent piece of work, he must of truly been thank full and grateful if he worked this hard to make the armor.

"It is a truly magnificent piece of handiwork my brother, I am honored to accept it and shall wear till my last breath"

The weapons master bowed his head and Neptin and the weapons master left so he could put on the armor. Nep' faylon started grabbing pieces of the armor, first off he started with gauntlets which slid on with ease and fit remarkably well, the he moved to the shins and upper leg pieces of the armor which also fit quite well, then he moved to the chest plate which with some difficulty managed to get on, he clipped on the cape which hung low slightly but not enough to be a hindrance in combat and finally he slid the helmet on and put on the small armor pieces for his mandibles, he grabbed a plasma rifle and put it on his side which magnetized to his upper leg and grabbed two energy swords which he also put on his side and walked out to meet his oldest friend and apparently his new friend the weapons master.

"Magnificent imperial admiral"

The weapons master exclaimed walking up and examining his handi-work then said

"Don't worry about it getting damaged, I will be more than happy to repair it if it does but, do not try to get it damaged"

Nep' faylon nodded and said

"Thank you, I am gratefull for this new armor and I shall recommend you to be chief weapons master when I get the chance"

Said weapons master nodded and left as Neptin said putting a clawed hand on his friends shoulder

"Come, we have work to do"

* * *

><p>Sorry but it seemed a lot longer on word but please dont forget to review, TALLY-HO!<p> 


	10. Old Friends Reunited part 3

Forerunner path chapter 10: old friends reunited part 3

So for the late update but i had to worry about school again but here is chapter 10 enjoy! Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon nodded and the two began to walk down the hallway but not before a familiar voice rang out<p>

"Admiral!"

Said elite in question turned only to see a certain android running down the hallway towards him only to slow down and stop in front of the elite and bowed deeply before righting herself and said

"Admiral, I am happy to see you"

He looked at her questioningly and realizing she hadn't introduced herself said

"it is me, Mia your ship AI"

Realization crossed him and he said

"Ah now I remember, How is it you have become of your current state?"

She smiled and replied

"Forerunner technology"

He nodded and was silent for a while when suddenly an explosion rocked the ship knocking them off their feet and an alarm blared throughout the ship, the trio ran to a nearby holographic console in which Mia began to furiously tap holographic buttons and enter commands and a holographic screen popped up revealing a fleet of human starships, one of which was massive and seemed to stretch for miles and Nep' faylon exclaimed

"By the gods, what is that?"

Neptin let out a growl and said

"It is one of their most advanced ships aside from the dreadnaughts, it name fails to come to my memory but it is a very powerful ship capable of holding small ships like our super carriers"

Nep' Faylon was silent before saying

"I am taking command of this ship, Mia please put me on fleet wide communication"

Mia was silent before replying

"It is done"

Nep' Faylon thought for a moment before saying into the communication

"Attention all ships, this is the imperial admiral of the ship Forward Unto Light, I am now taking command of this fleet I know it is hard to understand but now is not the time to question me for there will be a time to explain that later, now we must focus on the task at hand"

He nodded at Mia said

"Admiral, the battle net is coming online and all ship are reporting in, they are ready to fire at your command"

He was silent before saying over the communication line

"All ships fire at will, Burn their mongrel hides!" (**A/N: character submission allowed to whomever can leave a review entailing who said this and what game it came from in the halo series) **

A few seconds passed then suddenly the ship slightly vibrated as its plasma cannons opened fire sending plasma rounds down range at the human ships which in turn fired back taking evasive maneuvers, as did the ship our favorite characters were on, Nep' Faylon took note of how the artificial gravity was doing its job as the ship began to bank right so that it could focus its power on the right side plasma cannons. The ship shook and its energy shields glowed as a mac round hit the ship. Nep' Faylon, Neptin, and Mia turned and ran up onto the bridge, Nep' Faylon walked up the raised platform and sat in the command chair with Neptin standing by his side while Mia sat in one of the chairs lined up in the dipped sections by the platform working on one of the consoles as Nep' Faylon tapped on the buttons on the arm rest of the floating command chair and said

"Status report"

A Sanghiele replied

"Shields are holding at 84% we have a plasma fire in one of our vehicle bays, a plasma battery detonated upon impact from the mac blast"

He nodded and killed the transmission and rested his head on his right hand and asked the former ship master Neptin

"So tell me old friend, what is this ship capable of"

Neptin replied after a few moments of thinking

"She was built to withstand a lot of damage but she wasn't really meant for full combat friend, we will have to make this battle short and quick"

The imperial admiral nodded and thought for a moment, he knew that the big human ship would be a very big problem and looked like it could take quite a beating before being destroyed, he was broke from his thoughts as the ship shook from a nearby explosion and looked on a view screen and saw a corvette with multiple plasma fires all over its hull explode as 3 mac rounds cut through its hull and detonating its fusion reactors. A grunt yelled

"Noble one! We must retreat!"

Nep' Faylon was silent contemplating his options and ordered

"Concentrate all fire on one ship at a time, leave the rest seraphs and banshees to distract the larger ships, have our remaining ships prepare boarding parties so we can attempt to take command of one of their ships, perhaps we can force them to stand down if we can capture one of their ancillas"

The control room became a frenzy as the crew began to send out his orders to the other ships, Neptin said

"Ah, I know what you are planning old friend, you intend to try and take command of the larger human ship, correct?"

Nep' Faylon replied

"No, we threaten to take apart the ancilla and learn their secret's as they have everything they know uploaded to all of the ancillas that help command their larger ships"

Neptin was curious and asked

"But how will that make them stand down?"

"If they do not stand down, then we take apart the ancilla with Mia's help and figure out the larger vessel's weakness, a vessel of that size definitely has a weakness but they most likely disguised it by making it so large meaning that it will take longer to find its weakness"

Still puzzled and not wanting to question his friend's plan he remained silent and stared at one of the view screens, the ship shook as one of the human ships fired another make round and a unggoy yelled

"Noble one, our shields are at half strength!"

Nep' Faylon growled and ran his clawed hand over his face and leaned forward and said looking down at Mia

"Mia, what do you suggest?"

She replied almost instantly

"We call for re-enforcement's and tell them to meet us at a set of coordinates but send a decoy to another area, if the humans follow the decoy and realize that it is a decoy before they jump we go to the decoy's location with our remaining fleet and the re-enforcement's"

Nep' Faylon was silent before saying

"It is far too risky, if it goes wrong we could be torn apart as we exit slip space before the re-enforcements could charge up their weapons-"

Before he could finish his sentence an unggoy yelled as the ship shook again from another distant explosion now leaving them with 5 corvettes and the super carrier they were on

"We have lost our main supply corvette!"

Nep' Faylon growled and said suddenly getting an idea

"Order all cruisers to stand down, hail the large vessel and tell them that we are surrendering and I am going to come aboard so we can discuss terms of surrender"

The crew of the command room paused and looked at Nep' Faylon who stood up and began to leave the room followed by Neptin as Mia slowly carried out his orders. As the two elites were walking down the hallway they passed a group of 8 spec ops elites and Nep' Faylon ordered

"Follow me"

They obediently did as he commanded and the elite said over the comm to Mia

"When I give the order, order all cruisers to re-open fire on my command and have boarding parties to be at the ready when take down the shields for the hangars of the massive vessel"

Mia responded

"Yes admiral"

Neptin asked the imperial admiral as he ended the communication with Mia "So do you have a plan old friend?" the admiral was silent as they entered the hangar before replying "Once we are aboard the spec ops elites will get off quietly, one half will go to the communications relay for the ship and destroy it while the other half will go to the shielding generator for all the hangars and take control of it, then once that is done me and you will kill the captain-"

They got onto the phantom which was waiting for them followed by the spec ops teams, another jumped onto it at the last minute adding 5 more to their group and Nep' faylon continued

"-once that is done I order all ships to send their boarding parties while the super carrier opens fire with all weapons along with the corvette's distracting the other ships, if all goes according to plan we will take control of the massive ship and kill all survivors adding another ship to our fleet"

Neptin was silent while mulling over the plan while Nep' Faylon went over the plan with the other spec ops elites, some wielding energy sword other wielding plasma rifles while 2 or 3 were wielding plasma grenade launchers. The phantom silently glided over through the wreckages and remains of the intense battle, it seemed like a graveyard if one were to of taken a step back and examined it. As the phantom approached the large ship that seemed to rival the covenant super carriers, the spec ops elites activated their active camouflage as Neptin explained that with some improvements the active camo even blocked out heat signatures making the elites completely invisible to anything unless one were very attentive of their surroundings. The phantom glided into the hangar just as the hangar shielding reactivated, Nep' Faylon jumped out along with Neptin as the spec ops elites silently and quickly got off and ran into the shadows to further conceal themselves. The two elites were greeted by a man that looked to be in his late 30's with somewhat dark hair and a solid build, he was accompanied by 4 ODST's who had their assault rifles trained on the two elites, the captain walked up and held his hand out saying

"My name is Captain jocavich, this is my ship the relentless sister ship of the infinity"

Nep' Faylon eyed the captain with hostility before accepting his offered hand and shook before introducing himself

"I am imperial admiral Nep' Faylon, this is my second in command: Neptin"

The captain nodded at said elite before saying

"Come, let's discuss the terms of your surrender"

-almost a half hour later-

They stepped into the office of the captain as he said

"I am happy that you have surrendered, it makes it much more amusing that you aliens are bowing down to the superior race"

Nep' faylon growled and said

"Superior race? If that is so then why is it you have not master stasis fields? And you still use bullets rather than rechargeable ammo?"

A look of anger and hatred crossed his face but was quickly dispersed of and he regained his composure and continued

"But there is an upside, since you have surrendered now then we have more prisoners we can execute or interrogate for more information"

Nep' faylon looked down at his hands or so it looked like but he glanced at his gauntleted forearm and saw two small softly green glowing lights signaling that the spec ops teams were in place. He roared into his comm

"Now!"

He grabbed his plasma rifle and sent a volley of plasma fire at the captain who ducked down behind his desk and over turned it using it as a shield, an alarm blared over the ship and shook as the communications relay was destroyed and a spec ops elite said over Nep' faylon comm as his shield crackled with energy as the captain fired his side arm at the two elites

"Admiral, we have taken the hangars and the communication relay has been destroyed!"

Nep' faylon replied as he and Neptin fired at table, the plasma melted the table and broke through the metal of the table and the volley of plasma slammed into his chest, he fell to the floor dead soundlessly.

"We have killed the captain, send the boarding parties!"

He roared into the communication line he had with Mia

"Yes admiral"

She replied, Neptin and Nep' faylon activated their energy swords which shimmered with energy, the door to the office slid open and two ODST's ran in, the captain lay dead on the floor but there were no other signs of life, behind them the air seemed to be slightly distorted and the two elites appeared behind them after deactivating their active camouflage they stepped forward and in unison stabbed the ODST's from behind with their energy swords, the cried out in pain then were tossed aside as the two elites left the office, Neptin deactivated his energy swords and pulled out two plasma rifles while Nep' Faylon pulled out his other energy sword and the two began to run down the hallways, 3 marines ran into the hallway armed with assault rifles only to be gunned down by volley's of plasma fire from Neptin.

As they turned the corner they came face to face with-

"Demon!"

Nep' Faylon roared as he swung at him with one energy sword, the Spartan side stepped and threw a punch only to duck out of the way as Neptin fired a volley of plasma. Nep' Faylon slashed at the Spartan depleting his energy shields, it growled only to be cut short as Nep' Faylon stabbed the Spartan in the chest killing the supposedly un-killable human.

"I was lead to believe they were unkillable"

Nep' Faylon said bending down and taking the spartan's dog tags, Neptin replied

"Lately these new Demon's are less and less harder to kill but still they can put up a fight"

Nep' Faylon just set the dog tags into a pouch on his belt and said

"We must hurry to the hangar so we can direct the troops"

Neptin nodded and followed the imperial admiral as they reached another corridor this time they seemed to be ready as there was a group of 5 marines and 6 ODST's some armed with assault rifle the rest armed with shotguns. Their energy shields cackled with energy as the marines and ODST's opened fire, the two elites took cover behind the corner and Nep' Faylon said to Neptin

"Distract them and I will run up and shall begin to cut them down like the dogs they are"

Neptin nodded and ran out sending volley's of plasma fire down the hallway at the marines, taking advantage of their distracted attention Nep' faylon sprinted down the hallway, he was half way down when the marines began to divide their lines of fire at the two elite, a shot gun blast hit his shoulder bringing his shields down to 50% he managed to cross the rest and began to swing his energy blades cutting two marines down, he stabbed and ODST in the chest releasing his energy sword leaving it in the marines chest while he grabbed his plasma rifle and swung his arm from left to right once firing his plasma rifle while he slashed another ODST in the chest killing him. Nep' Faylon took care of the remaining marines. Nep' Faylon walked over and grabbed his energy sword pulling it out of the marines chest and deactivated his energy swords and looked over at his friend saying

"This elevator shall take us to the hangar"

Neptin nodded and followed Nep' Faylon onto the elevator and...

* * *

><p>uh oh its a cliff hangar! anyway please dont forget to review, i do have anonymous (or how ever you spell it) reviews on so anyone can review, anyway i hope you liked and a special shout out to species unknown! thanks for sticking with me and reviewing its a big help and inspiration so please keep it up. anyway TALLY-HO!<p> 


	11. Character sheet for species unknown

Forerunner path special chapter 11

Ok guys special thanks to Species Unknown for winning the little mini bonus question, he/she has earned the right to submit a character to my story so here is the character sheet, please submit it via Pm

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Bio:

Appearance:

Alliance: (Loyalist human, covenant)

Weapons: minimum of 2 or 3

Personality:

Weakness:

Strength:

Why did they enlist? Please provide at least two sentences minimum, this is so I can be more descriptive in chapters

thanks for viewing my story and sticking with me up till now friend, it really helps and it makes me happy that at least someone likes my story oh and guest reviewer who ever you are and you know who your are, please review again it really helps me and inspires me a lot and thanks for the review, anyway have a nice day i may have another chapter up today i dont know it just depends on if i have homework, anyways TALLY-HO!


	12. Troubled thoughts part 1

Forerunners path chapter 12

here is the next chapter! enjoy! Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon stepped out of the elevator and entered the hangar, he looked around at the carnage that was spread before him, there bodies of both covenant and human alike. He saw a distortion in the air approaching him roughly to his right, he turned and looked at it just in time to see the spec ops elite de-activate his active camouflage and put his plasma rifle away and he replied<p>

"Sir, we have taken this hangar and few others, victory shall soon be ours"

Nep' Faylon nodded relieved that his plan was going accordingly, then he asked

"And what of our fleet?"

The elite seemed saddened momentarily but brushed the feeling aside and responded

"Most of it lies in ruins, our flag ship and 3 corvettes are all that remains but the human ships lie in ruins, this is the only ship that remains: the crew of this ship is to busy focusing on us boarding them to worry about our remaining fleet"

Nep' Faylon nodded and turned to 4 other spec ops elites that emerged from their camouflage saying

"Neptin, take this spec ops teams and help take the ship I shall return to the super carrier and direct our remaining fleet and call for re-inforcements"

Neptin nodded but questioned

"Why not stay here with me and instruct Mia to do so?"

The white armored elite replied

"Because, I have my reasons you should know this for we have been together for a long time old friend"

Neptin nodded understanding what he meant and motioned for the spec op elites to follow him as he turned and ran across the hangar follow by the black armored elites known as spec ops. Nep' Faylon watched him go for a moment longer before turning and walking towards the phantom that awaited him, he stepped into the grav lift of the phantom and once inside he said

"Pilot, take me to _The reverence _immediately I have urgent matters to attend to"

The pilot looked back at him and nodded before entering a series of commands into the command console of the ship and the phantom silently glided out of the hangar and flew to the massive covenant ship as the bay doors closed Nep' Faylon silently thought to himself

'Something is not adding up, Neptin is surely not a liar and would never tell one, but he said that the human fleets were not as easily destroyed before the flood portal events, so why was it this easy to sneak aboard the ship and take it out from the inside while destroying the ships support fleets?'

The troubled elite was brought out of his thoughts as the pilot asked him

"Imperial admiral, what thoughts trouble your distant mind?"

Nep' Faylon said

"My brother, even if I did tell you I am sure that even you would not understand"

The pilot was silent before replying

"I shall respect your judgement brother but I ask that you consider stepping down from your position as imperial admiral and take to settling down"

Nep' Faylon laughed at this and said

"Of all the things I have seen and down, only death can help me do so"

The pilot just remained silent and resumed his task of flying the phantom and Nep' Faylon returned to his thoughts

'I trust Neptin when he told me that the humans have indeed gotten stronger and bolder but…..how is that such a massive ship hold what seems to be a crew that has no training, they are like unggoy without their leader, mindless and full of fear and doubt'

Nep' Faylon looked up when the pilot had told him that they had arrived, he thanked the pilot and stepped into the small grav lift and entered the hangar where 4 Zealots greeted him. He waved off their offer of escorting him and began walking to the bridge

'If my suspicions are true, then this fleet should be lying in ruin across the void with a human ship of that size it surely capable of greater things than something such as a fleet this small'

He ignored the questioning gaze of a group of unggoy huddled together talking in hushed high pitched whispers and continued walking not paying attention of where he was going

'The group of humans I ran into on the surface of the planet my ship had crashed into, they had said that the planet was completely unknown to both covenant and humans as far as they knew and they told me that it was unlikely for this planet to be found due to how far away it was from any known system, I do not doubt the possibility of being found but the chances were way too low for me to even have a smallest flicker of hope'

His thoughts brought him to another much more troublesome problem

'But what about the large human ship, if it is so massive and created for war then what is it doing on a search mission? Wouldn't a ship of that size and power be used for the war effort? More importantly if know Neptin then he would have dedicated this fleet to the effort of pushing the humans back, not searching for distant planets and suns'

He was pulled back to reality as he entered the mess hall as what most humans would call it Nep' Faylon recalled, the loud room full of kig-yar, Unggoy, and elites went silent upon his arrival and they all stared at him as he sat down at the far corner of the room by himself and stared at the smooth table trying to calm his uneasy mind. He longed to be back on his homeworld being with his friends and family that were now dead thanks to it being destroyed by the humans. A group of elite zealots walked up and sat down with him and one asked

"Imperial admiral, what troubles you so? A fellow elite such as yourself and of your rank would surely be eating in the mess hall reserved for higher ranking officers"

Nep' Faylon let out a weary sigh and replied

"When it comes to it: we are all brothers in arms, we are all the same and the only distinction between us is the very battle we are walking into"

The Zealots remained silent for what seemed like an eternity before another one said

"Fear not, if you ever wish to sit with us and talk we shall be more than happy to help ease your troubled thoughts"

The zealots stood up in unison and left the mess hall leaving Nep' Faylon to be alone with his thoughts once more. He slowly looked around at the room full of kig-yar, unggoy, and sangheilie all sitting in their own individual groups conversing with their fellow comrades discussing amusing stories or trading war stories. None of them seemed to worry about what was going on. The troubled, white armored silently stood up leaving the loud mess hall and continuing down the hallway, eventually he reached a cross section of the hallways he paused and looked around debating about which way he should go. He let out an angry roar and activated his energy sword slashing at the closest wall furiously, startling a sleeping unggoy who let out a frightened cry and ran off disappearing into the labyrinth of halls. Slowly catching his breath he deactivated his energy sword and put it away examining the damage he had done to the wall before continuing on his journey throughout the ship. Surprising himself a half hour later he emerged onto the command deck of the super carrier and sat down on the hovering command chair as it hovered a few more inches off the ground so his feet somewhat dangled and he said

"Mia, send word for re-enforcements immediately should the humans have called for help during the attack on their fleet"

Mia silently nodded as Nep' Faylon asked a red armored elite minor

"What is the status of my ship?"

"Moderate damaged to both the outer and inner hull of the ship, we are leaking pressure in decks 7 through 16, weapons system is disabled we are working on bringing them back online"

Nep' faylon nodded his head and stared forward saying

"Bring up a map of this system"

One of the grunts tapped a holographic button as Mia stood up and walked onto the raised platform to stand beside him holding what looked like a flat holographic rectangle, on it was a list of damage and reports that scrolled across it meeting her gaze as she read it. Nep' Faylon studied the star system that had been mapped out as he requested. He took note of what seemed to be 15 planets orbiting the system and saw the markers that marked where they were currently, he saw that nearby was an asteroid field and to his great disappointment, a populated planet that the covenant was in control of and that he had actually crashed quite a few hundred if not a few thousand miles away on the forerunner planet which, if you looked at in terms of space travel…not far away. He growled and said to Mia surprising her

"Mia, I had asked before about this system being populated and you said it was not, tell me how long did you think it would be before I found out that you had lied to me and somehow convinced my closest friend to lie to me as well"

She stared at him in shock as did the command crew, he asked a few moments later before she could respond

"What is really going on and what is the true reason of this fleet being here?"

* * *

><p>Please dont forget to review and tell me what you think, also i made a forum so you all can ask me questions and offer ideas and maybe even characters if i feel up to it, here is the link: forumForward-Unto-light-series-forum/142661/, again please dont forget to review because it really does help inspire me to write more and write more often, TALLY-HO!


	13. Troubled thoughts part 2

Forerunners path chapter 13

Sorry for the extremely late update but i had my wisdom teeth removed earlier than i had expected and yes i know this is short but i had to upload what i had so i could make good on my promise for updating more often so here you go, Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Mia was silent, for once in her life she would have to lie to the very being she had been following and serving faithfully. She looked at Nep' Faylon who's command chair slowly turned so he was looking at her and said<p>

"I am ordering you to answer my question Mia, now what is the true reason for this fleet being here"

She remained silent unsure of what to say, Nep' Faylon who was starting to get impatient turned to look at an elite who was watching the exchange along with the command crew and said

"Are there any brutes on this ship?"

The elite replied

"Yes admiral, they serve alongside us in our campaign"

Nep' Faylon nodded and went silent thinking to himself

'If reputation serves them, they always tell the truth if it comes to elites because both species hate the other, perhaps they can tell me what is going on'

Nep' Faylon stood up and said

"Mia, you have command deck I shall return shortly"

As he exited the command deck/control room of the massive ship he said to an honor guard elite that waited outside

"Summon one of the brute chieftans I do not care who, tell them I wish to speak to them in the hangar"

The honor guard bowed his head saying

"It shall be done"

The elite turned and ran down the hall way hurrying to do his task as Nep' Faylon entered a nearby grav lift that took him to the level of the ship where the main hangar was located and stepped off only to be met by Neptin who said

"Nep' Faylon you must give me a moment of your time"

Curious, he asked

"What is it old friend?"

Neptin replied

"A fleet of human ships, they have exited slip space close by and are closing in to attack, they refuse any contact with us"

Nep' Faylon asked

"-And the human ship that we have invaded, is it ours?"

Neptin replied as the two walked to the main hangar

"Partially, a group of humans is taking refuge in one of their armories, the refuse to give up"

Nep' Faylon was silent before saying

"Return to the human ship and tell them that if they surrender, they shall be treated with respect as Prisoners Of War and will be returned to the comrades who have returned to aid them"

Neptin nodded and left as they entered the hangar where a bad smell assaulted Nep' Faylons nearly non-existent nose (**A/N: I am serious I have no idea if Elites have noses, someone shoot me a pm or review if they do) **he looked up to see a brute chief kneeling in a circle with several Brute majors and Brute minors as they waited for Nep' Faylon. Upon his approach the Chieftan and his comrades stood up and walked over to him, Nep' Faylon took note that the chieftan had mostly black armor with a red sash from his waist down on front and back and his helmet and a full face cover so only his eyes could be seen, his gravity hammer rested on his back

"Chieftain, I ask that nothing of our conversation falls on the ears of anyone else that you meet or your comrades"

The chieftain just grunted and nodded, Nep' Faylon stood there for a few moments before explaining

"I fear that my very crew is not revealing to me the true mission for why this fleet is here and why they have rescued me, perhaps you can explain to me what is truly going on chieftain"

Said brute was silent, he crossed his arms and looked at his fellow brutes before looking back at Nep' Faylon and replied….

* * *

><p>Anyway please dont forget to review, TALLY-HO<p> 


	14. Troubled thoughts part 3

Forerunners path chapter 14: Troubled thoughts part 3

I am extremely sorry for the late update but i got caught up in school and hadnt had the time to update, i know its short but i had to upload what i had to keep up my promise of continuing to update, Hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>…The brute chieftan looked to his comrades before explaining in his deep raspy voice slightly muffled by the face cover<p>

"Our mission elite, is to recover artifacts from the gods and use them against the humans-"

The brute chieftan paused before continuing

"-Word of our arrival has met the ears of our new arrival and they see you as an artifact and plan to use you in to defeat the humans, finding you was pure coincidence"

Nep' Faylon was silent as he pondered what the chieftan told him and was about to say something when suddenly a violent explosion was heard the group of brutes and one elite turned and looked outside the hangar and saw several slipspace portals open up and 16 UNSC war ships exited slip space their cannons firing multiple rounds at the small fleet of covenant ships and one super carrier. The ship shook and its shields glowed like a new lightbulb being turned on as the MAC rounds slammed into the super carrier. Nep' Faylon activated his two energy swords saying to the ground of brutes

"Until the treachery of what my crew is planning I cannot trust anyone, but now is not the time to worry about that, go and join your fellow kind in the defense I fear this may be a close one"

The brutes nodded as they ran off while Nep' Faylon went to a nearby holo panel and pressed a button and a screen of Maya appeared and she said

"Admiral! Human re-enforcements have arrived I suggest we call back our boarding teams and retreat"

Nep' faylon growled and cursed in his native tongue as he thought of what they should do and then a thought came to him and he said hurriedly

"Quickly, tell our comrades on the large human ship to rally all the human survivors and let me know when we-"

Suddenly the scenery around him grew hazy as if a mist had suddenly filled his vision and slowly everything went dark. He opened his eyes to see the grey plating of the odd structure that he was supposedly rescued from. As he slowly regained consciousness a sharp pain shot through his back, he tried to get up only to realize that he was trapped under something. He did his best to looked behind him and saw that a portion of the ceiling had collapsed and trapped him under the debris. He strained his muscles and tried to push himself up and heard the metal groan and give slightly. He slowly, with much effort, managed to drag himself out and he slowly stood up shrugging off the pain he fealt in his back and certain parts of his joints and assessed his predicament and eventually came to the conclusion that the metal of the ceiling had fallen prey to the passing of time and collapsed on top of him knocking him unconscious and his mind had fabricated the illusion of being rescued. He growled and slowly began to walk down the hallway ignoring the stench of death and decay as it grew stronger.

He rounded the corner revealing a large room filled with complex forerunner machines pulsing with energy. He saw a forerunner holo-panel and rushed towards it, he swiped his hand over it causing it to come alive and using his moderate knowledge of forerunner glyphs he pressed a few buttons and a screen came up revealing more glyphs, again using his moderate knowledge of the glyphs he managed to decipher a few paragraphs, a screen flickered to life and it read

'Warning, Breach in flood containment sector 9934-22 all personnel are advised to evacuate the premises immediately'

He typed down on the holographic keyboard

'Construct, what level of this facility am I on'

The was a long pause before a reply scrolled across the screen

'Level 9 Sub-section 3, armory…Alert there is a flood containment breach in sector 9934-22 all personnel are advised to evacuate the premises immediately'

Nep' Faylon growled and typed down

'Where is the path for which I may leave this facility?'

At this a map flickered to life on the holographic screen, a moment later a red line traced from where he was to an elevator that lead directly to the surface but the line crossed right through what he assumed was where the main breach was. He growled and left the console and walked towards a nearby door that the map said he needed to go, upon his approach there was a loud roar and the sound of something crashing and screech of metal being torn was heard and he jumped back as the door buckled under the weight of something on the other side of it rendering it completely useless…..

* * *

><p>Please dont forget to review, they always inspire me to write more :) -i made a smiley face i dont know if it showed up so please let me know, but i also wanted to thank you all for reading it please keep it up :) -another smiley here, Tallyho!<p> 


	15. The Oracle part 1

Forerunners path chapter 15: The Oracle part 1

sorry for the long delay but school was being difficult and other stuff, anyway enjoy! Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>…Nep' Faylon growled and looked around for another way through before saying outloud<p>

"Oracle I know you can hear me, something has blocked my path I seek another way out!"

There was silence before a voice said over the intercom

"Curious….you speak like the last unknown species here that called me oracle, sadly they are no longer among the living"

Nep' Faylon called out

"Oracle I seek another way out of this facility, where should I go!"

There was a long pause before the Oracle replied

"There is another route through the breach, a heavy cargo lift that leads to the surface"

Nep' Faylon nodded before rushing towards a door that unlocked upon his approach, as the door slowly opened with a hiss of air he activated his energy sword and pulled out his plasma rifle but before he continued on he saw that he had 50% battery life left. He growled in annoyance and continued on his way down the sloping hall way and noticed how as he walked the amount of flood biomass that lightly coated the walls began to increase. He treaded lightly for fear of being detected by a wandering combat form or worse, a pure flood form. He came upon a T-junction in the hallway and thought for a moment; either go left or right. After a few seemingly never ending moments he decided to go right as by a quick glance at the route he had plotted showed that both ways lead to the exit. He rounded the corner and froze when he came face to….well uh…..a partially destroyed face of a combat form.

At first both just stared at each other stunned but then after a few moments the combat form lunged at him in which Nep' Faylon retaliated with a side step and a slash of an energy sword cut it down. He turned and scanned the corridor for anymore but to his relief that were no more. He kept walking down the hallway which to his dismay opened up to another large room much similar to the one in which he fought the enormous flood creature. He scanned the dimly lit room for any signs of life only to see nothing was inside. He glanced at his radar which betrayed what he saw; it showed that he was surrounded and that they were closing in on him. He got in a defensive stance his energy sword raised in one hand his other held his plasma rifle, now his radar showed that the unknown enemy had him surrounded. That when it occurred to him, he slowly looked up and to his dismay there were pure flood forms on the ceiling. They let out a deathly roar and began changing into the large brute like pure flood form and dropped to the floor and began slowly walking towards him, he let out a roar of fury and charged forward slashing one across the face with his energy sword while he put his plasma rifle on his hip and pulling out his other energy sword and…

* * *

><p>Please dont forget to review, if there are any problems with my writing or anything else with the story they wont get better unless you review, Tally-ho!<p> 


	16. The Oracle part 2

Forerunners path chapter 16: The Oracle part 2

yep you saw it right i uploaded another chapter right after the last one, anyway like before it seemed a lot longer on word and im also trying a new writing style if someone can drop a review and let me know if its better that would be awesome and also Species Unknown is hereby awarded a virtual cookie and earned the status of super best friend in my world because you have continued to help inspire me to write and sticking with me for so long since chapter one, thanks :) anyway Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the star system of the mysterious planet a fleet that was comprised of two covenant super carriers and 15 corvettes was in orbit of one of the planets and at the command chair of one of the super carriers was an elite garbed in ship master armor. He stared intently at a holographic screen which showed the trajectory of where a ship could of crashed landed, he slowly turned the chair to stare at another screen which was playing a message that was set to repeat itself every 5 minutes.<p>

"_This is the ship master of the flag ship Forward Unto Light, I see your signal fires is anyone down there? I mean no harm to anyone who is I seek only help for as to where I have crashed and what planet I am on_"

The ship master narrowed his eyes, The forward unto light, he hadn't thought about that ship in a long time. It was the name of a ship he knew all to well.

"I wonder….."

He muttered to himself, he turned the command chair and said to a red elite that was standing at a holographic screen

"Brother, how long ago was this message broadcasted?"

The red elite replied turned his head to look at him

"Hard to tell ship master, the message traces back to a planet on the other side of the system"

The ship master was silent as he contemplated this, they were supposed to be on a search and destroy mission and were not fully equipped for a rescue mission. He slowly turned the command chair so he was facing forward and looked out at the planet they were currently orbiting. After a few minutes he turned his head to look at the elite major that had entered the room and had walked up to stand beside him. He remained silent before asking

"What do you believe we should do?"

The major was silent before replying

"I advise to exercise caution and wait, for all we know it may be a trap"

"And if it is not?"

The major looked at him and said

"Then I do not know brother"

The ship master nodded before standing up and saying

"Order all ships to prepare for immediate slip space jump, we are going to investigate that signal"

The red elite who was mentioned earlier questioned

"All ships?"

The gold armored elite did not answer, he looked at the major who just nodded and left. After a few minutes the large fleet slowly exited orbit and within moments a large dark sphere appeared in front of the fleet as they entered slip space, alarms began to blare throughout the super carrier in which the ship master controlled and he said over the intercom of the large ship

"Attention crew this is the ship master, attention: a few hours ago we have intercepted a message from a ship known as 'The Forward Unto Light' we are now moving towards its position on a planet on the other side of this system…we are unsure of what we will encounter of as now all crew is required to carry a weapon and prepare for internal and external contact should it be a trap, Recon and special ops teams prepare for deployment"

The elite sat in his command chair as an elite minor said without looking from his monitor which sat just below the raised platform where the command chair that held the ship master sat

"We are preparing to exit slip space"

A few minutes after he said those words the large fleet exited slip space and began orbiting the desolate planet where the Forward Unto Light crashed, within seconds the crew of the command bridge began running scans of the planet and its climate and an elite minor reported

"Ship master, the climate of the planet is toxic and is beginning to resemble the climate of the parasite"

The ship master remained silent before saying over the comm of the ship

"Attention all recon teams and special ops teams that are preparing for deployment: The climate is beginning to resemble that of the infection, continue at your digression"

He released his hold on the button that accessed the comm system of the ship and said to the helmsman

"Helmsman, proceed when you are ready"

The red armored elite turned his head and nodded and began entering multiple commands, a few moments later the view screen showed a group of phantoms that was 20 strong flying towards the planet where the wreck of the Forward Unto Light was pin pointed. The phantoms disappeared under the seemingly endless sea of clouds on the planet as they went on their mission to locate the supposedly dead imperial admiral.

* * *

><p>Well does this mean our admiral is finally going to be saved or is this another illusion from the gravemind? dont forget to review! Tally-Ho!<p> 


	17. Rescue (Important Announcement)

Forerunners path chapter 17: Rescue

Yes i know that it is shocking that i have updated twice in one day but i fealt like going and posting what i already have because the end of this chapter where i left off seemed like a good ending to this chapter but if you want let me know and ill take this chapter down and add more to it if you like, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon let out a long sigh of relief as he stepped onto the freight elevator and it closed with a groan of metal and hiss of air. It slowly began to rise and he set the handle of his energy sword on his thigh and did the same with his now nearly depleted plasma rifle. He looked up when a familiar voice said<p>

"Now approaching: Surface level"

That was the voice of the Oracle, the elevator slowly came to a stop and the semi-transparent doors opened to reveal a deserted room with another door on the other in but what puzzled him was this room seemed to have been occupied recently. He slowly looked around the room and came to the obvious conclusion that whomever this room's occupants were had left in a hurry. Finding nothing of usefulness he walked to the door on the other side of the room which opened after a few moments with a hiss of air and he was greeted by a cool afternoon breeze. He walked outside and looked up at the cloud filled sky and saw the column of smoke where his ship crashed. That's when he noticed several small, barely visible objects flying towards it. At first he figured that they were just a flock of birds but that's when he noticed the hull of a corvette in a break of the sea of clouds.

Knowing full well that it may be an illusion concocted by the grave mind back in the facility he began to walk away but froze when his comm came to life and he heard an elite say

"_This is dropship 5 of the fleet of retribution searching for any and all survivors of the Forward Unto Light, Imperial Admiral Nep' Faylon we are here to rescue you and your crew….Please respond brother"_

His eyes widened and he quickly pressed a button on his gauntlet and said into his comm

"Brothers! I am here! This is Imperial Admiral Nep' Faylon of the Forward Unto Light, Please respond!"

He listened intently praying to the forerunners that they would respond and as if from pure luck and fate and to Nep' Faylons surprise the pilot responded

"_Brother! Where are you?"_

Nep' Faylon responded

"Thank the gods! I can see you now, I am at a large structure south of the wreckage of my ship, I am the only survivor but be warned: The infection is here and there is a grave mind here as well and I fear that he knows that you are here and I fear that treachery is afoot"

The pilot responded a few minutes after Nep' Faylon, most likely reporting that they had found him

"_Hold on brother we can see you and are coming to you, we are all very relieved to know that you are well and the ship master will be very happy to see you alive, do not fear brother it is time to return to your fellow brothers and sisters…it is time to come home"_

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review please, like i said a hundred times if my writing is bad i wont get better till you let me know with a review and i can get a lot more creative to if i had more inspiration i mean it doesnt even need to be about criticism you can tell me what you think of the story, all review will be accepted gladly so please review, also an announcement about my other story with the bioshock and halo crossover once i finish this book i will return to that one and most likely finish it then return to this series i plan on making the forward unto light series to be about 3 maybe 4 books and i may be able to update more often due to the fact that i am starting to have more free time so be sure to check back often and also you will learn when i update faster if you simple click 'follow story' but thats just me its up to you, anyway Tally-Ho!<p> 


	18. Please don't kill me update

Forward unto light forerunners path: Please don't kill me update

* * *

><p>Yes i know i haven't updated in forever and i am really REALLY sorry but i just kinda lost inspiration then life threw a bunch of stuff at me, but now i have looked back at my first book and realized that since my knowledge of Halo has expanded i am wondering if maybe i should just rewrite it then rewrite forerunners path. Or just delete them and start all over again, someone please message me and let me know what you think i should do. If you are wondering the very hard and heavy objects are over there *Points to table with assorted heavy items* if you want to throw stuff at me :(<p> 


	19. An announcement

Forward unto light an announcement

My dear readers it is my sad duty to say that until further notice i will be putting this series on hold, I have tried numerous times to write up a chapter but i cannot find the inspiration to write the next chapter. I believe that a break from the series will hopefully give me inspiration to continue it so i will be writing and publishing several one-shots from various other games. I know that some of you may believe that i will not return but to prove that i will return i will put an announcement of my progress on each story i publish. I am sorry that i have let you all down.

Sincerely, It's Me Fi


End file.
